Corrugated pipe is commonly used for drainage of soil and transportation of surface water. The corrugations typically create a pipe profile with steep sides and deep valleys. Given that these pipes are typically constructed using plastic, the corrugations may provide necessary structural integrity for the pipe by providing needed radial stiffness.
However, the valleys of the corrugated pipe may also require inconvenient construction accommodations. For example, corrugated pipe may require additional work to backfill. Filling material may not readily conform to the corrugated exterior, requiring additional work to fill the valleys of the exterior wall. Triple wall corrugated pipe may include an outer layer of plastic, which may produce a less capricious outer surface. However, triple wall pipe suffers from increased cost, weight, and thickness. For example, the outer layer of a triple wall pipe may require additional material, adding significant production material costs and resulting in a heavier pipe.
The walls of the corrugated pipe may additionally be susceptible to movement or deformation due to forces exerted upon the interior or the exterior surfaces of the pipe. For example, forces exerted upon the exterior surface of the pipe during manufacturing, transportation, and installation of the pipe may exert damaging forces upon the outer layer of the pipe. Further, fluid pressure exerted upon the inner surface of the pipe may damage or deform the inner wall.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a corrugated pipe having an outer wall or layer that may be lighter in weight, stronger, cheaper to produce, more efficient to construct, and exhibit a narrower width and a lower profile. Further, the need exists for a corrugated pipe having a reinforcing structure within the corrugated wall for reinforcing the triple wall pipe against forces from inside and outside the pipe.